When So Ever
by kearuff
Summary: Ia terbangun di pagi hari, berjalan-jalan, dan memandang. Lalu- jatuh cinta. For FID #5.


Pada suatu hari, cahaya pagi menyelip di antara eufoni burung-burung gereja. Hangat, Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di tepi jendela, lantai keempat, dan mulai membaca. Di bawah sana, di trotoar jalan yang masih lengang dan tertidur, mata kuning memperhatikannya tanpa sengaja. Lalu jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

_a/n : okay ini adalah cerita paling absurd yang pernah saya buat. Dan kayaknya enggak angst sama sekali lmao. Im sorry, cheto, this is for you, im so terribly sorry ;; i hope you wont vomit when reading this. ditulis ngebut gila, pace super cepat. ABSURD SEKALIH. Happy Fujoshi Independent Day!_

_Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

* * *

_._

Kuroko terbiasa mengacuhkan esklamasi di tengah ruang yang lengang, yang menyesak dan mistis (namun ia memaklumi, dan nyaris bahagia) sehingga Teppei perlu menegurnya beberapa kali agar ia mendengarkan semua komplainnya. Seperti saat ini. Ia tidak menyalahkan Teppei untuk itu, bilamana semua yang ia semburkan memang benar:

_Kuroko punya tendesi menarik perhatian para pecundang, orang-orang abnormal, pelanggar aturan dan sebangsanya._

Lihat saja Kagami, pria beralis tebal itu boleh saja melanggar selusin aturan dengan membawa _burger _ke ruang baca, menaikkan alis ketika didatangi dan membeberkan semua aura intimidasi ketika secara hormat dipersilahkan pergi, namun ketika ia menaiki tangga, menuju lantai keempat untuk memulai pretensinya dan bertanya pada Kuroko buku apa yang menarik untuk dibaca(astronomi, bodoh, setidaknya baca label di sampingmu itu) pipinya yang terbakar membuat orang simpati. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau ia seorang pujangga melankolis:

(_Perawakan kecil namun punya mulut sarkastis yang cukup handal, presensi seperti udara, tidak nyata, dan fusikan sian dan cerulean, maka kau sedang memikirkan matanya._)

Atau perhatikan Aomine, atau Haizaki atau Akashi atau—

—ada banyak nama, meskipun tidak pernah tinggal terlalu lama untuk meraih perhatiannya. Kuroko tidak bermaksud menjadi feminin -ia yakin dirinya seorang gentelman, kalau mereka berusaha mencari seluk beluk ke-absurd-an ini. Atau bila mereka mencari jejak penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya (mereka sendiri bukan gay, namun mengharapkan Kuroko begitu). Terkadang Kuroko menemukan dirinya sendiri termenung, berpikir kenapa semua ini tidak mengganggunya.

Namun ketika denting pertengahan hari telah lama berlalu, ketika bundel daftar absensi menggeletak dan ia pun memeriksanya secara random -mungkin saja ia sedikit terinfluensi. Tidak ada banyak tandatangan yang mereka terima tiap hari, biasanya, mengingat kota ini kecil dan letaknya meminggir, namun halaman itu telah habis dipakai sehingga ia harus membalik, lalu merasa senang.

Lalu merengut kecil. Heran. Tujuh puluh dua nama dalam dua minggu, empat belas di antaranya sama.

Maka di hari Minggu, sepuluh menit sebelum pukul dua siang Kuroko menempatkan dirinya di lantai keempat, menghentak-hentakkan solnya dengan sabar selagi menenggelamkan diri dalam komplikasi _Dorian Gray. _Ia tidak mampu memaklumi Dorian, meskipun ia sudah hapal tipikal karakter narsistik yang punya segudang masalah, atau tendesinya untuk bersimpati pada Sybil atau-

-mungkin ia terlalu sibuk akan ekspektasi. Tapi (daun pintu itu terayun membuka)-

-Kise Ryouta, huh, bukankah ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

Bagaimanapun, jelas orang ini bukan pria random yang kau temui di pinggir jalan. Perawakan yang nyaris ideal gampang sekali meraih atensi tanpa kedipan itu, seakan sunyi. Dan bila, bila saja langit saat itu mendung, Kuroko akan menyimpulkan bahwa pria ini telah melalui badai. Ia terlihat sangat, _sangat _kacau.

.

...

.

Di minggu kedua mereka bertemu, Kuroko mendapati pengunjung mereka meningkat; wanita dan pelajar. Kise Ryouta telah menjadi maskot terbaru untuk dilihat-lihat. Dengan mata itu, tingginya yang menjulang namun ideal(dan jangan lupakan wajahnya) tidak perlu analisis jenius bahwa ia cukup memesona, Kuroko tidak akan hipokrit dan bilang ia biasa-biasa saja. Meskipun dari keruwetan itu yang ada dalam tiap inchi dirinya, kau akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya ia bertahan hidup.

_(Mungkin dia model. Atau aktor tampan yang terkena masalah? Kupikir dia cuma ingin jalan-jalan ke sini. Oh, ayolah tak mungkin dia tertarik membaca buku-buku ini kan? Dia—)_

_[Dia cuma pria tampan yang dianugerahi komplikasi hidup. Dan enyalahlah dari sini kalau kau memang tak punya respek akan literatur.]_

Jangan salahkan Kuroko ketika ia mengurung diri di lantai keempat, melepaskan diri dari semua histeria itu. Ruangan ini nyaman, mengkhusyukan karena jarang sekali ada pengunjung di tingkat ini. Sementara ia memanfaatkan kesunyian untuk merenung dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa semua itu mimpi, mungkin cahaya lampu mempermainkan matanya(lirikan itu, intens membuatnya sesak napas)

Ia sibuk mengelap keringat sehingga tidak menyadari klik, daun pintu itu terbuka.

.

...

.

Paranoia ini tak berdasar, meskipun ada jejak-jejak bukti yang tertera di sana selagi matanya mengawasi buku-buku ditumpuk rapi di mejanya. Tatapan itu, lagi, yang dilancarkan kepadanya tanpa ada usaha untuk menutupi -hey, apakah sekarang sedang tren menstalk orang yang baru kau temui? Dan seorang pria terhadap pria? Dunia pasti sedang sinting, orang-orang ini sinting.

_[Kau sendiri tak memenuhi standar normal. Yeah.]_

Kuroko benar-benar mempertimbangkan kalau ia punya tendensi menarik perhatian_ freaks_. _Another gay_, mungkin. Dari penampilannya -seperti tipikal straight biasa, tidak ada sensualitas yang biasa kau temui pada mata-mata orang _seperti itu_. Mungkin dirinya sendiri tidak normal, Aomine saja mampu berpikir seperti itu dan punya nyali mengatakannya langsung.

_(Kau aneh, Tetsu. Feromonmu menyembur kemana-mana.)_

Cerdas sekali, Aomine. Dari mana kau mengerti kata feromon, huh? Kuroko tidak pernah cukup tahu. Yang Kuroko tahu - ia perlu menekuni pekerjaannya, untuk siapapun pengunjung mereka, pelayanan setara terhadap pengunjung, salah satu moto perpustakaan ini. Tidak ada perbedaan kasta, umur, harta, profesi -meskipun yang datang kepadanya seorang stalker.

Kuroko menscan label itu dengan tenang, membalik dan memeriksa stok yang masih ada meskipun iritasi mulai menyapanya, akting adalah bakat naluriahnya.

Setidaknya yang satu ini masih punya manner yang terkendali, dan nampaknya cukup puas hanya dengan mengamati dan mengekorinya(tidak terlalu kentara, memang) dan selalu menjaga jarak yang pas sampai ketika kereta terakhir membawa Kuroko, bayangan pria kuning itu tergantikan ilusi cepat oleh lorong-lorong gelap dari balik jendela.

.

...

.

Terkadang deru napas halus tidak memberitahumu bahwa ia telah bersandar pada mimpi. Langit-langit mungkin tak cukup sensitif untuk mendengar, karena Kise Ryouta berbicara melalui mata. Caranya memandang -tidak menghakimi, namun tiap inchi diri Kuroko terekspos seperti pencuri di kursi penghakiman. Ia merasa lelah, merasa restless yang tak berujung ditempakkan ke dadanya. Maka lewat langkah yang bijaksana namun sebenarnya penuh iritasi dan sekarang ia sedikit berlari, Kuroko menghadapinya dengan lantang. Nyaris.

_(Kise Ryouta membuka matanya, dan menengok)_

Ia berbelok seperti pecundang di detik terakhir. Berpura-pura menekuni rak itu dan mencari judul yang random sementara ia merasakan sensasi menjengkelkan itu (lagi) dari arah belakang. Ia beranjak pergi dan tak menengok seperti pecundang sejati.

.

...

.

Pertama kali Kuroko mendatanginya -dengan degup yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi, hampir jatuh. Kise Ryouta tidak melihatnya. Pria itu bisa saja menghabiskan semua jam-jam aktif perpustakaan ini dengan mengamati, mengamati -pikirkan Einstein dengan bola lampu cahaya, namun dengan kilat mata yang dilembutkan, banyak. Menghujani detik-detik Kuroko lewat presensinya (ia jauh di pojok sana namun Kuroko bisa membayangkan jari-jari panjang itu menekuni bahunya dari belakang).

Oh, sekarang ia yang delusional.

Namun hari ini, tangan-tangan itu terasa mengendur, dan berpegangan nyaris tanpa jejak pada Kuroko. Memukul mundur prinsip Kuroko dan membuatnya mulai melangkah. Ini gila. Ia sudah gila. Orang bilang, _curiosity kills the cats._

Dengkur itu tidak senyata ketikan jarum jam, namun masih tertera di sana sebagai bukti bahwa ia sedang tertidur. Di nyaris siang hari. Dengan paket serba kuning namun dengan jaket abu-abu tua yang membungkusnya: orang ini tidak punya self-consciousness. Tapi dia memang benar-benar tampan-

Kharismatik. Dan- voila! Lihat apa yang ada di situ; Pecandu yang tertangkap basah. Jelas mematuhi aturan tidak ada dalam labirin kepala Kise Ryouta, dan percaya diri tinggi membawa obat-obatan terlarang masuk ke sini. Histeria, Kuroko memikirkan wine yang jadi musuhnya selama ini akan ia maklumkan untuk perayaan kecil akan hal ini sepulang nanti. Sekarang, wangi bebek panggang sudah terngiang di kepalanya sementara ia bergerak ke arah telepon untuk memanggil sekuri-

"Cuma anestesi ringan. Kau bisa mencarinya di apotek manapun."

Suara itu. Ternyata tidak terlalu berat, bukan tipikal melankolis, tidak sekharismatik matanya, meskipun serak-serak basah yang ia ekspektasikan memang ada di sana.

"Kau yakin?" respon Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya._ [Kau yakin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dengan wajah pucat seperti itu?]_

"Seratus persen." ujarnya, membelakangi meja. Senyumnya yang lemah mengendur sampai hanya membentuk segaris tipis, sementara ia mengajak Kuroko menyelam ke dalam matanya (yang kini, terasa jernih namun membutakan). Kuroko tidak suka ini. Kebipolaran ini, interpretasi yang tak kunjung muncul membuatnya pening-

"Apa yang salah denganku?" _[Apa yang kau perbuat? Seharusnya kau berteriak dan menuduhnya. "Kenapa kau membuntutiku?"]_

Kise Ryouta nyaris tidak tertawa, meskipun konfesi ini seperti lelucon yang paling garing yang pernah ia dengar. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak kenapa-napa. Kau bisa melaporkanku."

.

...

.

Minggu kelima mereka bertemu,

Di dekat penghabisan hari, Kuroko membatasi diri pada secangkir latte, menyanggupi efek kejut kafein sementara perhatiannya merujuk pada layar. Ia tidak merasa tertekan, meskipun dua belas jam dihabiskannya di antara rak-rak kuno dan bundel-bundel buku yang tak kalah tua.

Kuroko biasa bercinta dengan kata-kata. Lewat kuaran aroma lembar perlembar halaman itu yang diberi tinta, menyengat membuatnya tenggelam dalam frustasi yang menyegarkan. Membuat tremor berkicauan di ujung jari-jarinya tanpa ampun. Vakansi yang berlebihan, berlari bersingkap bersama sejuta klausa klasikal; _The Great Gatsby_, petaan _surreal Ten Nights of Dream _dan tarikan alis lewat romansa hiperbolis Jane Austen. Ini adalah pekerjaan terhebat di dunia.

Kuroko juga mengenal rasa frustasi yang lain. Yang tidak ia temukan di ujung jari, tidak dalam tinta-tinta yang menguap di pertengahan hari. Jenis emosi itu tumbuh di belakang kepalanya, di tengkuk tempat anak-anak rambutnya bersandar kasual. Ketika anomali ini menyergap, Junpei lah yang pertama kali menudingnya, _Jangan pasang tampang begitu. Sudah keterlaluan banyak orang-orang abnormal di sini kau hanya akan menarik mereka lag-_

Mungkin sebaiknya ia lapor polisi, meminta denda yang tinggi sampai receh terakhir beranjak lari dari Kise Ryouta. Sehingga ia menjadi miskin dan harus pergi bekerja sehingga ia tak ada di sini setiap waktu memandanginya tanpa melakukan apapun membuat Kuroko pening dan frustasi-

Mungkin Kuroko perlu mengambil cuti. Dan menyenangkan dirinya di antara lampu-lampu jalan, lalu menikmati efek desakan di dalam rush hour di bagian dunia lain, dan Hokkaido. Ia selalu ingin pergi ke sana. Lalu ke Nagoya, lalu ke Paris, mungkin. Ia punya simpanan yang cukup untuk melancong ke seantero negeri. Ini adalah planning yang sempurna.

.

...

.

Hal paling brengsek di dunia ini adalah ketika kau mengepak kopermu secara sempurna hanya untuk menggeledahnya ulang di esok hari. Kau merasa brengsek dan menjijikkan karena kau tahu kau begitu menyedihkan, namun kau tetap membongkar muatanmu dan mengembalikannya lagi dalam almari. Menjijikkan, hanya karena kau memikirkan sepasang pirang dalam tidurmu.

.

...

.

Kuroko menemukannya duduk di tempat biasa, membalik-balik majalah itu dengan atensi yang minim. Ia nyaris transparan, namun Kuroko menemukan dirinya selalu ada di sana. Nyaris dua bulan, dan yang Kuroko tahu mengenai dirinya adalah; Kise Ryouta penganut rutinitas yang taat; duduk di sana sedari pagi, melihat-lihat, menelan pil aneh itu dan melihat-lihat, melihat-lihat dan memasang senyum itu yang ditujukan hanya padanya. Lalu,

Seringkali Kuroko menemukan dirinya sendiri membencinya. Karena selalu memaksakan intensitas itu kepadanya tanpa dibarengi tindakan yang pasti dan membuat Kuroko benci. Karena untuk memimpikan tangan- tangan itu di malam hari membuat harga dirinya jatuh berkeping-keping karena-

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Mencoba pun tidak. Nampaknya ia tidak punya nyali. _Another freak with handsome face and unknown upbringing. Loser._

_[Kalau kau tak mau melakukan apapun, menjauhlah dariku]_

Mungkin Kuroko perlu mendekatkan diri kepadanya, bersahabat, berbincang-bincang sembari ia menunjukkan semua kefrontalannya sehingga Kise Ryouta akan bosan dan akhirnya menjauh. Lalu semua ini akan berakhir. Pikirannya memang sempurna.

Maka, rencana ini sudah melekat dalam kepalanya ketika hari telah berganti. Ia menunggu dengan ketenangan yang nyaris sempurna, dan menghitung detik-detik yang menghilang sembari matanya menekuni daun pintu itu. Menyesap gelas-gelas latte itu sampai yang kesekian kali. Dan membaca.

Sampai lampu terakhir dimatikan, Kise Ryouta tidak menampakkan ujung rambutnya.

.

...

.

Minggu kedua mereka tidak bertemu,

Kuroko menghargai waktu-waktu senggangnya yang diberikan cuma-cuma. Mengelap noda sepatunya karena hari-hari belakangan hujan selalu turun. Cuaca mendingin, kaca-kaca meleburkan kejernihannya. Orang boleh bilang rutinitas miliknya monoton, dan ia harus sering keluar karena ia masih muda dan melanjutkan omongkosong yang tidak pantas menyita waktu berharganya. Kuroko sudah menjadi ahli untuk menghiraukan semua ini. Namun-

_(Kursi itu, ang biasa ia duduki telah lekat oleh debu. Kuroko membiarkannya diam di sana dan mencoba melupakan semuanya)_

Aomine telah memberinya tiket menonton (yang ia terima karena pria niger itu telah menghilang dengan pipinya merah kentara meskipun ia hitam sekali, sebelum ia sempat menolak-). Sementara rak-rak telah dirapikan dan pintu tinggal di kunci, ia memutuskan bahwa ia perlu membuka dirinya kepada orang lain. Dan Aomine tidak terlalu buruk di matanya.

.

...

.

Komedi bukan genre yang paling ia senangi. Meskipun ia tidak menolak dan nampaknya Aomine cukup senang dan tidak teringat akan intensinya ke sini. Bayangan mereka berdua membaur di antara kursi kursi depan.

Mereka duduk di deretan tengah. Kuroko tidak pernah terlalu pintar untuk berbicara. Kuroko juga tidak mengetahui caranya melepaskan diri meskipun semua orang tengah sibuk tertawa dan tangan Aomine jelas sekali sengaja menyentuhnya pundaknya. Namun Kuroko tidak punya masalah bila hanya sekedar untuk ikut tertawa-

_[Mungkin dia sakit.]_

_[Mungkin urusan keluarga]_

dan membaur bersama riuh sorak itu di sekelilingnya sementara ia menyelipkan tangannya sembunyi-sembunyi-

_[Mungkin ia benar-benar bosan padaku-]_

dan mengelap matanya secepat ia bisa.

.

...

.

Minggu ketiga mereka belum bertemu, Kuroko menemukannya bersender pada kursi (yang selalu) menjadi miliknya. Kepalanya menengadah. Buku terbuka itu menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya. Ia kelihatan nyenyak sekali di sana, tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan malu ketika seharusnya ia merasa begitu, dan kembali ke sini ketika Kuroko sudah belajar untuk melupakan-

Kuroko bergerak mendekat, langkahnya bijaksana, tidak terburu-buru meskipun ia-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

-merindukan sepasang mata itu yang selalu melucutinya. Kise Ryouta sekarang nyaris seputih kapur.

"Menemuimu," ujarnya, suaranya agak melemah selagi menyunggingkan senyum itu(lagi) ,"aku merindukanmu," tambahnya, tanpa rona malu yang tersirat sedikitpun.

"Bodoh."

Kuroko hanya perlu melangkah maju dan menariknya dan memukulnya dan meneriakinya dan menamparnya lalu, memeluknya. Dan memberitahunya agar jangan menghilang lagi.

Kuroko benar-benar melakukan itu.

.

...

.

Aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu.

Adalah kalimat pertama yang Kuroko dengar setelah ia membiarkan pria itu bernapas. Dari rengkuhan itu yang juga membuatnya sesak napas. Sementara sekarang, dunia ini berangsur-angsur menjadi nonsense, dan Kise Ryouta lebih nonsense dari segala yang pernah ia kenal,

"Apa maksudmu," _[Seharusnya kau bertanya, mengapa? Apa yang kau tunggu?]_

Namun mereka punya segala waktu di dunia, _(dan aku punya dia), _hingga Kuroko memutuskan untuk membiarkannya leluasa menjelaskan. Sementara rasa canggung itu sudah menghilang selamanya dan Kuroko berani mendesaknya dan berlaku intim untuk pertama kalinya. Kuroko hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu. Sekarang ia adalah milikmu, dan kau hanya perlu menunggu, Kuroko.

Namun ketika ia menarik pirang itu, dan membiarkan mereka terpisah oleh inchi-inchi itu dan menatap matanya lembut, dan mendengar mulut itu berbicara, ia mengerti dunia ini tidak pernah berbaik hati kepadanya.

.

...

_(Pil-pil aneh itu ia telan bukan tanpa alasan)_

_(Ia menghilang karena suatu alasan)_

...

.

Mereka melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Kuroko duduk di atas mereka berdua, mengambil alih kendali atas semua yang mereka (ia) coba lakukan. Tidak ada hasrat yang bisa kau temukan dalam segala kefrustasian ini, meskipun sayang itu ada dan tertera jelas di sana.

Ini adalah kali pertama, Kuroko tidak mau ini berakhir seperti sin-sin tidak penting dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu ia menekan, sementara Kise Ryouta mencoba melepaskan diri dan berkata dengan putus asa, "kau bisa terinfeksi," semburnya, kali ini hampir menangis, "karet ini tidak benar-benar menahannya-"

"Lepaskan," tuntut Kuroko, nyaris berteriak dan riak-riak tangis bermunculan di sana, "aku ingin kau meninggalkannya di dalam," tuntutnya lagi, kali ini ia menunduk dan mengecup mulut itu yang bersikeras untuk menutup. Kise Ryouta tidak mau mendengarkan.

Rasa sakit itu ada, namun terlupakan karena ia menginginkan semua ini berlangsung lebih lama dan esok hari tak usah datang.

"Tidak apa-apa," persuasinya nyaris tenggelam dalam isakan itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyayangimu," tambahnya lagi, dan menunduk untuk mencium bibir itu(yang akhirnya terbuka) dan menariknya lebih dalam.

Kise Ryouta tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Ia bangun mendesak tubuh kecil Kuroko di antara lantai yang dingin dan dirinya. Dan mengecupi wajah itu yang seharusnya (selalu) tertawa. Namun sekali ini saja, ia akan membiarkannya menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu," deklarasinya, lembut di tengah-tengah kecupan itu tanpa henti. "Aku menyayangimu," dan mendorong dirinya dalam. Dalam dan membiarkan mereka berdua jatuh.

"Jangan berhenti," Kuroko berucap lagi, di bawah semu pendar lampu di atas mereka, merutuki detak-detak jam itu yang tak mau berhenti. Menarik Kise mendekat dan memeluknya sayang.

_[Jangan berhenti untuk ada di sini.]_

_._

_._

_when so ever_

___i want to kill all the crows, and sleep in with my lover._

fin.


End file.
